


The Arcana: Australian Summer Holiday

by kireinakittie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Summer Vacation, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, lucio has rape fantasies, self indulgent nonsense, van sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinakittie/pseuds/kireinakittie
Summary: The Arcana: Australian Summer Holiday AU - self indulgent nonsense ^_^Part 4 - Asra/Muriel smut chapter is up!
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1 - Asra/Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1  
> Asra/Julian  
> Smut

It was Asra's turn to drive.

It was Asra's idea to hire a van, shove a mattress in the back, and drive along the east coast of Australia 'on the way' to Chypre's home town, therefore it was Asra's turn to drive.

Julian dozed in the passenger seat, lulled by the miles of flat, dry bush land that seemed to take up 90% of the continent. He awoke somewhere in rural New South Wales, squinting over at Asra through the bright sunlight.

"Whatimeissit?"

"A little after one." Asra grinned. "How did you sleep?"

The redhead snorted in response, given that he was folded into the seat like a human pretzel. The magician's violet eyes flicked to the road stretching away into the distance before and behind them, straight and flat and empty, and then pulled over under the trees.

"Break time!"

They hopped out of the van, stretching like a cat, and disappeared down the side. Julian followed much more slowly, grumbling and groaning as he unfolded himself, stumbling down the side of the van and trying to shake pins and needles out of his foot. Asra had thrown open the rear doors and was sitting on the edge swinging their legs, watching Julian through the fall of their fluffy white hair.

"Why'd you stop here?" Julian broke off, yawning. He straightened his back, stretching his long arms over his head, loose black shirt riding up to expose a length of pale stomach and bony hips.

"It's as good a place as any."

"Hm."

"Get your cute ass over here."

"Wha...?"

Asra made 'grabby' hand motions as Julian looked up and down the deserted road, warming up to the idea. The wicked light in Asra's eyes made his cock twitch.

"Ok, but..." He let Asra pull him in, dragging his head down for a soft kiss. "If I get shanked..." He continued talking, lips brushing Asra's "In the back of a van..." He gasped as the magician nipped his bottom lip "I-In backwoods Australia..."

Asra took the opportunity to fill Julian's open mouth with their questing tongue, long fingers threading through his messy red hair.

"Mhhh..."

It was a sweet, thorough exploration, using all the tricks they knew the doctor liked, sucking on his tongue and bottom lip, a hint of teeth. They traced Julian's sharp jawline with open mouthed kisses, nuzzling behind his ear.

"I've seen Wolf Creek." Julian continued his train of thought.

"You talk too much, Ilya." Asra purred against the shell of his ear, tracing the curve with their tongue.

"So I'm told" He tipped his head back, giving Asra better access "Ohhh...."

The magician lay back against the mattress, pulling Julian down on top of them, parting the taller man's thighs with one knee. They grabbed the doctor's ass and ground their hips together, swallowing the noises that spilled from his lips with a heated kiss, hands slipping underneath Julian's shirt to caress his skin.

Julian broke the kiss to pull his shirt up and over his head, then kissed his way down Asra's neck to the hollow of their throat. The magician's hands tangled in his auburn hair as he followed the deep 'V' of the white linen shirt, hooked nose nudging the neckline aside so he could take one of Asra's dark pierced nipples in his mouth. He licked and sucked the small, sensitive nub, lightly tugging on the jewellery with lips and tongue.

"Mm, you're so good at that." Asra felt the warm huff of Julian's breath against their skin, though for once the doctor apparently didn't feel the need to talk. They pulled the tails of his shirt out of their pants while the taller man lavished attention on their other nipple, flicking the ring with his tongue. Asra arched into his touch and Julian placed a kiss in the center of their chest.

"You're so beautiful..." his voice rumbled against Asra's skin "Tell me what you want. Anything."

"Ohhh, Ilya" Asra tugged on his hair to get him to lift his head "I want your tight ass wrapped around my cock."

They kissed Julian's lips.

"I want to throw your legs over my shoulders and fuck you into next week."

Julian whimpered into the kiss.

"I want you to feel me..." They sucked at Julian's lips "In the deepest parts of you."

Asra paused to look up into his mismatched eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" The magician purred.

"Yes."

Asra pushed Julian over onto his back and shrugged out of their shirt.

"What about Wolf Creek?" They asked, kneeling over the doctor, violet eyes sparkling with mischief.

Julian pouted and tugged on Asra's arm.

"I don't care."

Asra's smiled widened but they complied, climbing astride the redhead and nuzzling his throat.

"Mm" They said "I thought so."

And captured the taller man's mouth in another heated kiss, one nimble hand working the fastenings of Julian's pants to free his straining cock, long fingers stroking the shaft. Julian bucked into their hand, desperate noises spilling from his lips.

Asra made short work of their pants and rocked their body against the doctors', their cocks sliding against each other as they licked and sucked along Julian's collarbone to the base of his throat. Julian clutched Asra's shoulders and wrapped his long legs around the shorter man, urging them closer. He moaned softly, head falling back as Asra's hand started to work a different kind of magic on the tight hole of his ass with long, slick fingers, stroking the ring of muscle.

"Relax, baby. I've got you."

Asra positioned their hard length at the entrance to Julian's body and slowly, slowly, worked themselves inside him. Julian gasped and moaned with every movement, desperate little sounds of pain and pleasure and encouragement that were like sweet music to the magician.

Julian urged Asra to move faster, push harder, digging his heels into the magician's back. Asra braced themselves on one arm and used the other to cradle the doctor's head, kissing his mouth in rough time with their bodies.

"Mmh..." They kissed their way down his neck "You feel so fucking good."

Asra bit down, marking Julian's skin. They could feel the muscles in his neck and shoulder flex under their lips as they soothed the bite with their tongue. They continued to lick and suck Julian's throat, latching on to the pale flesh of his shoulder as they drove their body into his, again and again, harder and faster, their movement rocking the van on its wheels.

Julian's body pulled taut, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, as the waves of pleasure built inside him. He cried out, seeing stars, and shuddered under Asra as he came, hot semen trickling between them. Asra released the hold they had on Julian's shoulder and focused instead on the redhead's tight hole clenching around their cock, tipping them over the edge to come with a long, low moan.

Asra collapsed against Julian, sweaty and breathing heavily. They mumbled something against Julian's neck.

"Wuh?"

Asra lifted their head.

"It's your turn to drive."

END.


	2. Part 2 - Asra & Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> Asra/Julian/Chypre  
> No smut  
> Mini length

"I don't know about this..."

Asra shifted uncomfortably, watching the dark street for witnesses.

"We're surprising our girlfriend for the holidays. It's romantic!"

Julian's tall form was hunched over, long hands working at picking the lock.

"It's breaking and entering..."

The door opened with a soft click.

"Your face is breaking and entering."

The doctor slipped the tools back into his coat, mumbling under his breath.

"What?"

Julian gestured to the open door with a flourish.

"After you."

Asra frowned at Julian for a moment, then pushed past him through the door.

"Honestly Ilya, th-AHHHHHHHH!"

The light flashed on and the intruders found themselves suddenly dangling upside down.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Chypre jumped at them, wielding a baseball bat.

_ SQUAWKSQUAWKSQUAWK  _

Malak flew circles around them, squawking loudly.

_FRIEND <3_

Faust launched herself at the dark haired magician.

"Faust?"

She caught the snake against her chest and looked up at her foolish lovers.

"You scared the -fuck- out of me!"

She let the spell drop, wincing in sympathy as Julian hit the ground in a tangle of limbs. Asra controlled their descent, landing with much more grace.

"Asra said there were no wards." Julian said in a small voice, putting his limbs back in order.

"I... Err..." Asra looked down, embarrassed "I didn't check inside."

"What?!" Julian appeared completely scandalized.

"You're really distracting." Asra gestured at the tangle of Julian on the floor.

"Alright." Chypre rubbed her face tiredly "I'm going to make a cup of tea, and then you can tell me why you decided to break into my house."

END.


	3. Part 3 - Apprentice Chypre/Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3  
> Chypre/Lucio  
> smut

Portia's voice rang out.

"You do not need a doctor. You just have a cold!"

"How do -you- know?" Lucio sneered.

"Because I'm not an idiot!"

Chypre opened the door to the raised voices, revealing the countess on the doorstep clearly at wits' end.

"Oh dear lady... Hello! Please save me." Nadia's eyes lit up

"Hello! You made it! Ahhh, why?" Chypre smiled, confused, then followed Nadia's gaze to Portia and Lucio further down the path.

"How dare you!?" The count drew himself up to his full height.

"How dare YOU?!" Portia jabbed a finger at him angrily

"Say no more." Chypre stepped aside to usher Nadia inside the house "Asra is in the kitchen."

Nadia clasped her shoulder in passing and Chypre moved down the path.

"Portia, hello! Can you help Nadi in the kitchen please?"

"Hi Chypre!" Portia turned to face her, anger forgotten in an instant, and wrapped the magician in a tight hug "Of course. Good to see you."

She bounded inside the house.

"Oh Chypre, they've been just ghastly to me." The tall blonde wrapped his arms around the magician and nuzzled into her hair.

"I know, precious." She hugged him back.

"I really am sick."

"Well, come inside and let me take care of you."

Satisfied now that someone was listening to him, Lucio let Chypre lead him inside the house to a big bedroom with floor to ceiling windows and a huge wooden bed. Lucio took one look at the bed and flung himself upon it.

"Where does it hurt?" Chypre asked, suppressing a smile.

"My head." He put on a sad puppy face.

Chypre climbed onto the bed to run her fingers over his face, and Lucio wriggled into her lap so he could rest his head on her thighs.

"Where?" The magician gently traced his brows, then the aquiline curve of his nose "Here?" she smoothed her thumbs over his cheekbones and under his eyes.

"Everywhere."

"Have you been sneezing?" She continued to trace the contours of his face.

"Ugh, non stop!"

"Itchy eyes?"

"How...?"

"Hmm..." Chypre pretended to think hard.

"What? Is it serious?" Lucio looked so concerned she had to laugh.

"No, darling." She kissed the tip of his nose "It's just hayfever. I'll get you something for it."

The magician slipped from his grasp and went to fetch a bottle of pills and a glass of water. When she returned Lucio had propped himself up against the pillows, still fully dressed and boots on. She handed him the medication and water.

"Take two." She said "And we'll see if I can't make you feel a little more comfortable."

Chypre climbed back on the bed and knelt at his feet, one hand sliding up his leather clad leg to the top buckle of one boot. Lucio shifted his legs apart, propping his prosthetic arm behind his head, and watched her unbuckle and pull both boots off. He unbuttoned his pants with his other hand and raised one perfect eyebrow at her in challenge.

Never one to back down, Chypre crawled up his legs to sit astride his thighs, fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants. She lowered her face to nuzzle his swiftly hardening length through the material.

Lucio groaned and tipped his head back, but he couldn't completely tear his eyes away, he loved watching someone suck him off. In fact he loved watching, period, as long as he was the focus. Her long black hair slipped through his fingers as she lifted her head to finally finish unbuttoning his pants and get them out of the way. He was, of course, naked underneath.

Chypre curled one hand around him, stroking him firmly from base to tip. Her hair shrouded his groin with its warm, silky weight as she lowered her mouth to his sex, tongue swirling around the thick head. Lucio fisted his hand in the shiny raven locks to push her head down. She felt like heaven on his cock as he guided her head up and down, working himself deeper into her throat with each pass.

"Ohhh, fuck yes... Good girl..."

The magician's nails dug into Lucio's hips as she fought off the need to breathe, loving the feel of him fucking her mouth, the tight pull on her hair, the murmured praise. Alas, human biology won out and he let go as she pushed back against his hand, gasping for breath. She continued to stroke him with her fingers, pumping his length, focusing on the head with her mouth. 

"So good..." Lucio stroked her cheek, then dropped his hand to the bed and let her bring him close to the edge. A dark(er) part of him thought about not stopping next time, about choking her with his cock while tears sparkled in her lashes and her body fought for breath. And then, when she passed out from lack of oxygen, he'd cum on her face. The thought was enough to instantly trigger his orgasm and he came hard, spilling in her mouth. 

Oblivious to his thoughts, Chypre swallowed his seed and licked him clean.

"Better?" She purred, grinning up at him.

Lucio stroked her hair.

"You have no idea."

And it was probably better that way.

END.


	4. Part 4 - Asra/Muriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4  
> Asra/Muriel  
> Chypre is there for a little while  
> smut

The humidity dropped with the setting of the sun, and it was a perfectly clear night, not a cloud in the sky, perfect conditions for stargazing. The silvery light of the crescent moon filtered through dozens of big leafy plants and overhanging baskets to cast the back verandah in semi darkness. Chypre took the offered pipe and flopped down next to Asra on a pile of cushions. As she began to inhale the sweet smoke, a voice sounded from the darkness.

"What are you doing?"

Chypre promptly started choking, but Asra, completely unfazed, turned to find Muriel sitting among the plants.

"Watching the stars." They said.

"...you ok?" Muriel frowned at Chypre, who was relearning how to breathe.

She gave him a thumbs up and took a series of deep breaths, coughing once or twice.

"I got more of that incense."Asra continued with an enigmatic smile "and charged it up a little. If you want to try."

Muriel was quiet for a moment.

"...Ok."

Asra turned their head and cocked an eyebrow at Chypre in question.

"I'm so in." She handed the pipe back.

They resettled in the bungalow at the back of the yard, that Muriel had claimed for the duration of his stay. It was of simple construction, consisting of two rooms, a lounge with small kitchenette and a bedroom that was basically wall to wall mattress. A shaded lamp cast a soft amber light around the room, perched precariously on a small table beside the bed. Asra set up the incense cones to burn next to it, conjuring a small flame in their fingers.

Chypre settled on the bed between them, tucking her legs underneath her, long black halter dress pulled down over her knees. Asra stretched out on the left side of the mattress, Muriel sat against the wall on the right. The white haired magician snapped a multi coloured flame off and on in their palm, a silly magic trick to entertain children for the most part, but they and Chypre had often played a game where they tried to snatch the flame and change the colour before the other could snatch it back. 

The first tendrils of smoke were inching their way across the bed and Chypre felt her senses tingle as she breathed them in. She let the now violet flame flicker out.

"What did you add to this, exactly?" She asked Asra, thinking that perhaps she should have thought to ask before now.

Asra just smiled their Cheshire Cat smile and lazily stretched their body out. But knowing Asra, Chypre figured they were in for one hell of a trip, or a stoned makeout session. As their coloured auras flickered to life, and she felt her senses triplicate, she had her answer.

It took a moment for Chypre to reestablish the boundaries of self, and sort Muriel from Asra. Muriel's aura shimmered through an earthy spectrum of greens, brown and orange, but seemed to absorb a swirling streak of violet and red from Chypre as she ran her hand up his arm. She felt his skin under her palm, and her palm against his skin.

The effect was dizzying.

Muriel laced his fingers through hers, transfixed, as she seemed to spill into his lap like vibrant, warm rainbow liquid. Her hands on his chest felt like the answer to some great arcane secret he'd been searching for, but he was feeling too much to really think about it. At his side Asra burned like a star, like every feeling and every colour and eternity, light sparkling where their hands stroked their own body.

The jarring chime of a mobile phone cut through the reverie. Chypre recognized it as her own, and fished it out of the pile of stuff by the bed.

"Yeah. What?? Are you ok? What happened? Wha... Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

She ended the call, brows creased in a frown.

"Our idiot boyfriend set fire to my kitchen. He's fine, but I'm gonna go deal with all that." She scrubbed her face with her hands to try and sober up.

Asra pulled her into a long, languid kiss that almost made her forget anything or anyone else existed, but for the buzz of her phone receiving a text message to ground her in reality. She squeezed Muriel's arm and slipped from the room.

Muriel watched her leave, the spell seemingly broken. However, the remaining magician captured his attention by crawling across the bed, clad only in the rainbow light of their aura, to kneel before him. Muriel had never seen anything so beautiful. Asra's kiss was like mangoes and honey, and he was lost in the taste of paradise.

"Touch me." Asra murmured against his lips, climbing into Muriel's lap, and he couldn't find it in him to argue. The skin under his hands was smooth and warm, the soft curve of their naked hips an invitation to sin. He could feel the hard length of their arousal pressing against his stomach as Asra rocked above him, their weight pressing down on his own erection. Though the magician's clever hands soon had him exposed.

"Do you wanna fuck me?"

He felt Asra's breathy voice against his skin, intimately, but he hated when they made it sound so crude.

"Don't say it like that." He growled, looking away.

Asra stroked his hard manhood and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Please...? I need you inside me." They begged softly, their wicked lips tracing the shell of his ear. 

With Asra's skilled hands on him he could only groan in assent, chasing their mouth for more kisses. Asra moved against him, positioning themselves astride his lap, and bringing Muriel's thick length to his entrance. Their touch was cold for a moment with the slick of some kind of lubrication, but their body was hot as it worked to sheathe him.

Making love to Asra was like touching the sun, like fire and magic, an all consuming religious experience. Muriel was lost, unable to think, he could only see and feel the magician riding him, their tight ass stretched around him, the perfectly desperate little sounds they made fueling his need. He groaned as he grabbed Asra's hips to deepen their movements, pulling them down harder, faster, slamming their bodies together.

Asra cried out as they came, a pretty little moan spilling from their lips and their hot seed soaking Muriel's chest. Muriel threw his head back and howled, pulling Asra hard against him and cumming deep inside their ass. He saw stars.

The magician lay against Muriel's chest, heedless of the mess, nuzzling Muriel's chin. Muriel fought to get his breathing under control, relaxing his tight grip on Asra's hips. He thought about it for a moment, then stroked Asra's back with one broad hand.

"We should clean up." His voice was huskier than usual.

"Mm." Asra snuggled into him further, content.

END.


End file.
